Can we at least get to the door, first!
by umbuby
Summary: One shot. All Ocs, But Give It A Chance! The Elishia and her coven decide to visit some old friends. Unfortunately when you put five teenagers in a car, you can't expect them to stay quiet...


Author's note: I'm not dead yet guys! Sorry for not writing in a while, but I've basically been wiped out by revision and coursework. GCSE. The most blood-curdling words in the alphabet! By The Way, has anyone here seen a stage show called _Women in Black_. I p*ssed myself. But they still force us to write a 2500 word essay for 60% of out grade. 60%! Anyway, this is just to explore into my ocs a little more. I wasn't even sure if I was gonna post these, but I decided to anyway. **I do not own the Twilight Sage. I do, however, own Elishia, Roxie, Nathan, Helena and Berto.**

* * *

**Can we at least get through the door first!**

* * *

Nathan stared up at the grey clouds above him. Each one of them was threatening to burst into rain. There was something about England-particularly London-that always reminded him of La Push. Probably just the weather. Becca was in a less than perfect state when he left her last, but still it was fairly good for her. Stable, at least, but of course he could not get her off his mind.

**Roxie- **Hey, Big Guy! A little help here?

**Nathan- **Do you really need it?

Nathan looked up from his small perch on the industrial trash can. Roxie and elishia were packing bags into the back of the rented Porsche.

**Elishia-** Awwww. You wouldn't make her do that. Would you? She's just a feeble women.

You'd think so looking at them. Nathan, even sitting down, towers over the rest of the Venetian coven. He looked stronger too with that muscular build of his. Roxie Saint was quite the opposite. She was no dwarf, but took pride in her tiny waist and otherwise voluptuous figure. Alas, she was in fact the strongest of the group. Put that together with her particular ability and she could certainly achieve more than she aimed for out of life. Elishia, on the other hand, was several inches under average height. Her heart shaped face was framed by a short crop of scarlet hair. She was the coven's leader. Nathan sighed and hauled in the remaining bags with ease.

**Roxie- **Awwwww. My hero!

**Nathan- **Watch it.

Nathan couldn't help but chuckle. Just then, they were joined by the final two members of the group. Helena and Berto were mate's and the only Italian members. Perhaps that was the reason they looked so similar. Helena was yet to 'grow out of' her newborn eyes. The result of witch was to blood-red orbs hanging over her face. She often covered them with her copious amounts of wild black hair. They piled into the car and headed out of the parking lot. Helena did the driving. Helena always did the driving.

They were here to visit some old friends. The London coven were one of the few vampiric covens able to call any one place home. They could do so only by feeding on runaways and drifters. That sort of thing; basically anyone who wouldn't be missed by police. Elishia had first met them during her first trip back to the city after her time in Volterra. She had hoped to see Jasper, Charlotte and Peter, instead she found Holly, Karen, Dominic and Dwain. She usually visited them on her own or occasionally with Roxie. But every so often, they would all pile into the airport and see them together. Elishia wondered what the other passengers would think if they knew they were flying with four vampires. The first several minutes of their journey was quiet and uneventful. Roxie plaited and re-plaited her long florescent-auburn hair. She hadn't fed in nearly seventeen days, which made her real irritable. She desperately wanted to start a conversation before she died of boredom…died AGAIN. She skimmed through the long ignored thoughts of her fellow passengers. _Let's see._ She thought. _Helena's concentrating on the road. Elishia's wondering if Dwain and Karen have stopped fighting. Berto is thinking…OOOOH! He's thinking about Helena. Let's just say that. And Nathan's thinking about sometime when he watched a movie with Becca. God when did everyone become so- wait…I know that film…_

**Roxie-** Hey Nathan! That's sooo **fetch**.

_Mean Girls._ Nathan snickered behind his hand.

**Nathan- **Boo! You whore!

The two of them broke out into giggles. It didn't take long before the others caught on.

**Elishia- **FOUR FOR YOU GLEN COCO. You Go Glen Coco!

**Helena-** I wish I could bake a cake filled with rainbows and smiles and we'd all eat and be happy!

**Nathan-** She Doesn't Even Go Here!

**Elishia-** Do you even go to this school?

**Helena- **No, I just have a lot of feelings.

**Roxie-** Okay Go Home.

The entire car burst out into manic laughter. Exept for one person.

**Berto-** What on earth are you all on about?

Everyone looked at each over.

**Roxie/Nathan/Elishia/Helena- **GOD, BERTO YOUR SO STOO-PID! WAAAAA!


End file.
